About?
by SapiLoverz
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Akashi dan Kuroko/"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun."/Cerita sedikit. Judul gak nyambung. Bad at Summary *bow* Happy reading. RnR? Author newbie di sini :D


Halo *bow* Ini fanfic pertama buatan saya. Fanfic pertama di fandom pertama yaitu Kuroko No Basuke *tebar beras*

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kuroko No Basket Fanfiction by KumaUsagi**

**Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Kumpulan Drabble-ssu**

**Happy Reading~~~**

* * *

**Aquarius**

"Apa katamu tadi, Shintarou?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan satu jari—padahal sama sekali tidak melorot. Ditatapnya dengan diam kedua mata dwi warna remaja bersurai merah di depannya. Seakan-akan mengatakan _'jangan-buat-aku-mengatakannya-dua-kali-nanodayo'._

Tapi Midorima tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengatakannya seperti itu di depan sang kapten. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Tingkat keberuntungan _sagitarius_ hari ini berada di paling rendah. Dan kau harus menjauhi orang berzodiak _aquarius_ karena itu akan memberimu kesialan,"

"Aku tidak percaya itu," potong Akashi cepat. Kedua mata heteromatiknya berkilat tajam. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Tetsuya?"

"Eh?" Midorima berdeham kecil, "Bukan itu maksudku _nanodayo_. _Oha-asa_ bilang kalau—"

_Kress!_

"Apa kau meragukanku, Shintarou?" Akashi tersenyum. Gunting sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Memainkannya dengan suka cita. "Kau tidak ingin merasakan tajamnya guntingku, bukan?"

Glek!

Midorima menelan ludah. "Aku hanya mengikuti _oha-asa_—"

"Dan aku tidak percaya. Kau pikir aku akan menjadi maniak—"

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun,"

Mereka berdua serempak menoleh. Kuroko sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Berterima kasihlah karena hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya,

"Bisa kita mulai latihannya sekarang?" kata Kuroko dengan datar.

Akashi melihat sekeliling gym. Begitu melihat keadaan sudah ramai, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita mulai latihannya," tanpa melihat lagi ke arah Midorima, Akashi berjalan mendekat ke Kuroko dengan menarik tangannya lalu menggenggamnya. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah….

"Akashicchi, awas!"

Duaakk!

Bola basket yang Kise lempar berhasil mencium kepala Akashi dengan manisnya.

Sedangkan di pinggir lapangan, Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang, _nanodayo_."

* * *

** Smile or Smirk?**

Kuroko selalu merasa aneh jika melihat Akashi tersenyum. Atau mungkin menyeringai?

Akashi selalu tersenyum seolah-olah berkata, _'Akulah pemenangnya'_

Tapi suatu kali Akashi akan tersenyum dengan kalimat, _'Jangan membantahku'_ atau _'Jangan memerintahku'_

Dan terkadang senyum Akashi berubah menjadi _'Kau akan mati di tanganku'_

Namun, ketika Kuroko dan Akashi hanya berdua—tanpa ada siapapun—senyum Akashi bisa terlihat seperti.

_'Kau adalah milikku'_

_ 'Jangan berlari, Tetsuya'_

Dan jujur saja, itu sedikit membuat Kuroko takut ketika sifat posesifnya Akashi keluar. Namun, hal yang paling disukainya adalah, ketika Akashi tersenyum dengan mimik wajah.

'_Aku mencintaimu'_

Akashi Seijuuro memang mengerikan, bukan?

* * *

**Say**

"Akashicchi? Aku tidak melihatnya-ssu,"

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih Kise-kun,"

Tanpa mendengar Kise yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak memanggil namanya, Kuroko segera berlari keluar gym. Saat keluar ia menemukan Midorima yang sedang sibuk dengan _lucky item_-nya yaitu sepeda berbalon lalu mendekatinya untuk bertanya.

"Midorima-kun,"

Midorima tersentak, lalu menoleh. "Jangan membuatku kaget, _nanodayo_." Katanya dengan ketus, "Ada apa ke sini?"

"Apakah Midorima-kun melihat Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko _to-the-point_.

Si _megane tsundere_ itu mengerutkan keningnya, setelah itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihatnya,"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih Midorima-kun."

Kali ini, tanpa mendengar ucapan 'sama-sama' Kuroko kembali berlari. Kedua kakinya membawanya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Dan di sana, ia bertemu dengan Aomine.

"Yo, Tetsu!" sapa Aomine sambil mengangkat tangan,

"Kebetulan bertemu Aomine-kun di sini,"

"Heh? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Aomine bingung,

"Aomine-kun melihat Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan penuh harap. Aomine mendecakan lidahnya kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Cih! Sudi sekali aku harus bertemu dengannya! Tidak! Aku tidak melihatnya!"

Andaikan Akashi sudah berada di sana, bisa-bisa Aomine sudah mati karena merasakan tajamnya gunting Akashi. Kuroko kembali berlari, entah ke mana ia pergi.

"Araa~~Muro-chin?"

"Tetsu-kun?"

Dan ia bertemu dengan Murasakibara juga Momoi. Cepat-cepat ia meghampiri mereka berdua, mencoba bertanya seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Apakah Murasakibara-kun dan Momoi-san melihat—"

"Akashi-kun maksudmu?" sela Momoi. Kuroko terkejut, tapi setelah itu kembali datar dan dingin. Sebagai jawaban, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, kalau Kuro-chin mencari Aka-chin, dia berada di kelasnya sedang bermain shogi sendirian,"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san."

Segera Kuroko berlari ke tempat itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan energinya yang sudah terkuras habis dan segera menuju ruang kelas Akashi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko tiba di depan kelas Akashi. Ia terdiam sebentar. Sedikit ragu ketika sebelah tangannya sudah terangkat, bermaksud untuk menggeser pintu di depannya. Setelah keyakinannya terkumpul, Kuroko menggesernya hingga pintu itu terbuka. Menampakan keadaan di dalamnya. Dimana Akashi Seijuuro duduk di sana dengan papan shogi sebagai teman yang menemaninya.

"Kau telat, Tetsuya."

Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas. Tapi Kuroko sudah terbiasa menghadapinya. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Akashi.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya berdecak pelan sambil menatap Kuroko dengan intens. Setelag itu ia menyeringai.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Akashi dengan seringai jail di wajahnya,

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum. Tanpa mengatakannya pun, sepertinya Akashi sudah tahu. Tapi Kuroko tetap akan mengatakannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun."

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? *kedip-kedip* Aneh ya? Maklum, saya Author baru di sini *bungkuk-bungkuk* jadi cuma bisa tahan bikin drabble segini deh, hehehe. Dan ini buat Akashi yang mau ulang tahun buat tanggal 20 Desember nanti/kecepetanwoi! Terima kasih buat yang sudah membacanya ya. Gomen kalau ada typo dan sedikit ceritanya, orz.

Jadi, kritik, saran dan lain-lainnya saya tunggu di kotak review *bow*

Ada yang berkenan? :)


End file.
